


The Disc

by iamgizy (saddle_tramp)



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-20
Updated: 2001-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddle_tramp/pseuds/iamgizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating: NC-17 for sex and language<br/>Summary: Justin is lonely and finds a CD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Disc

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This was originally published in multiple parts, which are all included here in one piece.

 

After the Celebrity tour ended, Justin enjoyed the sudden freedom and spent all his time hanging out with his 'other' friends until recording sessions working on his solo project began. Recording didn't take up all his time, though, and he found himself still hanging with his friends more often than not – it was hard to get out of the habit of sleeping only a few hours a night – but eventually their company palled and he found himself wishing they'd just go away. They all wanted to hear about the famous people he had met or places he'd been, or else wanted him to introduce them to so-and-so who was their favorite actor or actress or artist, and he was tired of it.

Early one Friday evening, Justin sent Trace and the others home, telling them quite truthfully that he couldn't write with them hanging around his house but refraining from mentioning that he didn't want to write right now. He walked aimlessly around the house he was leasing for the summer for only a little while before he realized he was lonely and started wishing for company, but not just any company. He hadn't seen his _best_ friends in forever it seemed like, even though it had only been a week since he saw Chris. They had gone their separate ways when the tour ended, Chris haring off to do some FuMan stuff while Joey went to spend some quality time with Brianna, JC went to his place in California to write and paint, and Lance left for Russia as soon as the buses were packed up, hoping to become the first popstar in space.

He wandered into his bedroom then and when he saw the suitcases still piled in the corner he decided to unpack them since it would give him something useful to do. He picked up the biggest one and put it on the bed, unzipping it and beginning to sort through all the stuff he'd had on his bus as he vividly recalled the night Chris got drunk and cried on his shoulder, telling him all about the day he watched the Challenger blow up and saying over and over that he didn't want Lance to die.

He shuddered and firmly pushed the memory away, as well as the thought that Lance was risking his life for a dream, trying instead to concentrate on what he missed most about his friends. Chris was the one who was hyper like Justin and always ready to play with him or talk or just hang out and watch TV, and Joey was so happy being a dad that he made it impossible to be unhappy around him for long, and Lance was the one who'd sit listen to any problem Justin had and who always had the answer or at least a friendly shoulder for Justin to lean against.

And then there was JC, who—

Who he missed even more than he had thought he would. More than he had thought he _could_ , really.

Justin sighed and carried an armload of clothes over to put them on the chair by his dresser – he knew there wasn't room in his drawers for them – and then returned to the bed to go through the rest of the suitcase, piling junk on the foot of the bed as he sorted it and then smiling suddenly a few moments later when he found his Walkman. He flipped it open to take out the unmarked CD in it and then walked over to put it in his stereo and push play, expecting to hear the CD he was listening to on their last day on the bus, the one Nelly had sent him of their new single, _'Work It'_. He was so proud of that song!

Justin's eyebrows went up when the music began though, and then he frowned. That was _definitely_ not the right disc, and wasn't even his since he had Alicia's album, not a copy...

 _Baby when I look into your eyes  
You're the only one I need in my life  
Baby I just don't know how to describe  
How lovely you make me feel inside_

 _You give me butterflies  
Got me flyin so high in the sky  
I can't control the butterflies  
You give me butterflies  
Got me flyin so high in the sky  
I can't control the butterflies_

Justin continued listening to the song, wondering where the disc had come from as he walked back over to the portable CD player to make sure it was his. It was – it was blue with his name on the back, for pete's sake, so it wasn't like he could easily mistake it for Chris' silver one or JC's purple MP3 player. He was still just standing there wondering who had put the disc in his Walkman when the next song began.

 _God bless my soul  
Here he comes now  
The man with the most  
How does he do it?  
Sure he's got style  
He's so heavy  
He's a trip  
Can do anything  
Anything anything  
He's my soul brother_

' _Is that Queen_?!' Justin wondered incredulously.

 _He's my best friend  
He's my champion  
And he will rock you rock you rock you  
'Cause he's the saviour of the universe  
He can make you keep yourself alive  
Make you keep yourself alive  
Ooh brother  
Cause he's somebody somebody  
He can love  
He's my soul brother_

"Definitely Queen," Justin said aloud to himself, then moved to sit down on his bed and think as he listened to the rest of the song and wondered who put this disc in his Walkman and why. Justin suddenly remembered one day during the last tour when Chris was on the bus playing his Queen collection on the stereo and JC was curled up on the couch singing along softly, but he immediately dismissed it. JC sang along to almost every song he heard, whether he truly liked it or not, and Queen just wasn't his type of music.

The only person he knew for sure could have gotten to his Walkman and enjoyed listening to Queen was Chris, but Chris wouldn't have put a CD in his Walkman. Chris would have just shoved the disc under Justin's nose and told him he had to listen to it, not waited for him to stumble over it himself. Justin was still trying to think of who might have done just that when the song ended, and he sat up straighter in surprise as the next track began.

"Justin, I hope you're alone. If you're not, stop the CD and wait until you are to listen to it, okay?" Britney's familiar voice said, then there was a long pause. "Okay, so, you are alone. You'd better be! Every song on this disc is straight from the heart, so listen closely. By the end you'll know who it's from, I promise."

Justin laid back on the bed, folding his arms behind his head as he listened to the next song, his mind in overdrive as a track from a CD he actually owned began.

 _I never thought I'd find someone  
But you came along and made me see  
That you were the only one for me  
Boy, I love you constantly_

 _You are my love, my only love  
Baby my heart belongs to you  
Be with me, don't play with me  
If you want love just let me know_

 _Love...love is such a crazy thing  
Never understood the way I was supposed to feel  
Is this love for real  
Oh love, love is such a crazy thing  
Never understood the way I was supposed to feel  
Is this love for real_

Britney was one of seven people in the world who knew Justin was gay, so there was no real chance this CD was from a girl. There weren't many men Justin knew who he thought might be less than straight other than Chris, Lance, and JC. JC just wasn't interested in Justin – Justin had flirted without success too many times to count – and Chris was bi but so in love with Lance it wasn't even funny anymore, so that left Lance, and Justin was _sure_ he wasn't the one.

If Lance wanted Justin, he would just say so and Justin knew it. Lance had done just that several years ago, and quite a few times since. They had been a couple only a few months when they realized they got on each others nerves and decided to break it off and stay friends instead of trying to be more.

Lance was still one of Justin's very best friends, like his brother almost, except for the whole sex thing. They had gotten drunk or lonely and wound up in bed together quite a few times since they broke up, but it was just a physical thing and he knew Lance wanted it that way just as much as he did. Lance couldn't stand Justin's constant need for attention or his messy ways, and would never try to let himself in for a lifetime of that even if Justin had wanted it.

Justin wriggled his shoulders slightly on the bed as Pink's voice trailed away, getting more comfortable as he waited for the next song to begin, his brow furrowed in thought until he heard the first line.

 _Used to be that I believed in something,_

Justin sat up abruptly, his deep blue eyes going wide.

 _Used to be that I believed in love,  
It's been a long time since I've had that feeling...  
I could love someone,  
I could trust someone._

JC loved this song.

Brit and JC were good friends, better friends than he himself was with Brit at the moment. Justin had pissed her off with the whole breakup thing by telling reporters he still loved her and making her look like the bad guy even though it had been his idea to stop pretending.

And Josh _was_ the type to leave him a note in an out of the way place just to see how long it would take him to find it. He had done it before. Justin had found a note in his rhyming dictionary recently that was from over a year ago, reminding Justin to finish the liner notes for Celebrity.

 _But if you asked me to  
I just might change my mind  
And let you in my life forever  
If you asked me to  
I just might give my heart  
And stay here in your arms forever  
If you asked me to  
If you asked me to_

Justin shifted to sit Indian-style in the middle of his bed then, listening to the rest of the song while he stared at the stereo as if it could tell him what he wanted to know if he looked hard enough. He had two questions running through his head... Did this disc mean what he thought it meant? Was JC in love with him?

The next song started with a bouncy pop beat Justin recognized as being something by Hoku, a girl group – or maybe just a girl, he never had gotten that straight – that JC had really liked about a year ago.

 _If you belong to me, nothing else would matter  
Give you the moon and the stars on a silver platter  
Kiss you the way you should be kissed  
and show you the kind of love that you missed _

_So hear me  
Sweet baby  
My heart won't lie, oh no..._

Justin stood suddenly and walked towards the stereo as the song wound to a close, intending to skip any other songs he knew.

Justin reached the stereo just as the next track began and he froze, shocked.

"I know you're getting impatient by now, Justin," JC's voice said calmly, "so this is the last track. You have my number if you want to call me, and if you don't, then, well, you're still the best friend I've ever had and this is all still going to be true."

Justin just stared at the stereo as soft acoustic guitar music began and then JC's voice began to sing an old, familiar song Justin had known most of his life.

 _Well, I know it's kind of late  
I hope I didn't wake you  
But what I got to say can't wait  
I know you'd understand  
Every time I tried to tell you  
The words just came out wrong  
So I'll have to say I love you in a song_

 _Yeah, I know it's kind of strange  
But every time I'm near you  
I just run out of things to say  
I know you'd understand  
Every time I tried to tell you  
The words just came out wrong  
So I'll have to say I love you in a song_

 _Every time the time was right  
All the words just came out wrong  
So I'll have to say I love you in a song _

_Yeah, I know it's kind of late  
I hope I didn't wake you  
But there's something that I just got to say  
I know you'd understand  
Every time I tried to tell you  
The words just came out wrong  
So I'll have to say I love you in a song_

Justin pulled himself out of his shock near the end of the song enough to push the repeat button and then walk over to flop on his back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling as JC began to sing to him – _for_ him! – again.

And he was probably playing that guitar too Justin realized suddenly, even though JC had said once that he wasn't flaying his fingertips off ever again unless it was important.

JC, the man he had missed more the last week than he could ever remember missing _anyone_ in his entire life, his best friend in the world, was in love with him.

The same dorky, sweet, beautiful, sexy man who had indirectly made him realize five years ago that the reason he didn't want to date wasn't that he had never met the right girl. His problem was that the right _guy_ didn't see him as anything but a friend and little brother...

A slow smile spread on Justin's face then and he laid there on his bed, listening to JC's sweet voice through two more repeats of the song before he suddenly stood and moved to his dresser to start going through his clothes.

 

* * *

 

' _He has to have found his Walkman by now, he was so proud of that song that I'm sure he wanted all his friends to hear it... Were Lance and Brit wrong_?' JC wondered, laying on his back in his narrow hammock in nothing but a pair of damp swim trunks as he watched the sun sink low behind the hills just barely visible beyond his house.

He had spent the last month doing little more than hanging around his house, unable to get anything major done because he was always wondering where Justin was and what he was doing. He had missed Justin constantly, so much so that he had made himself a CD of just Justin singing some of their songs – he had known keeping copies of the masters in his home studio would come in handy – so he could listen to Justin’s voice over and over. He had even called Brit and Lance and talked to them about Justin a dozen times, letting Lance reassure him that Justin _would_ find the CD eventually, or letting Brit convince him that all he had to do was be patient because as soon as Justin knew how he felt, he'd call.

JC rolled over to face away from the sun and his house with a sigh, shivering in the light breeze and wishing he didn't get cold so easily. Here it was _summertime_ and he was laying on a hammock in southern California wishing he had a blanket. He didn't really feel like walking all the way back to the house to get one though, so he just curled up in a ball on the hammock and closed his eyes to take a nap before he drove into town to get supper.

He had taken a lot of naps recently.

They passed the time.

 

* * *

 

Justin parked his rental car near JC's front door and climbed out, pausing in the dark only long enough to lean back inside and grab his bag and the CD case he had just dropped in the passenger seat before he shut the door and headed for the house. He rang the bell and then tucked the disc in his bag as he waited a few minutes before ringing the bell again, faintly able to hear the chime through the door. He waited another minute or so before he dug in the pocket of his slightly ragged jeans for his own house keys, not really surprised JC wasn't answering his door and glad they all still had the firm policy of making sure the other four had the key to their house.

Justin unlocked the door and went inside, locking it back behind him and then walking over to drop his bag at the bottom of the stairs leading to the second floor before he continued towards the second set of stairs that led down to JC's basement studio, sure he'd be there. A few minutes later Justin was walking through the kitchen with a worried frown, figuring JC must be out by the pool and hoping he was okay since he knew the doorbell chime rang back there too. Justin walked outside to find the lights around the pool turned off and nobody there, and was about to go back in when he glimpsed something white out of the corner of his eye and looked across the back yard towards it, a fond smile replacing his frown.

Justin crossed the yard quickly, circling around the hammock to come up to it in front of JC and then kneeling there to watch him sleep. Justin's smile faded as he realized that even in the dim twilight JC looked tired and even a little unhappy, and when he saw JC shiver too he didn't even think twice about it before he reached to brush JC's shaggy hair back away from his eyes. He let his hand fall back to rest on the edge of the hammock as he said softly, "Josh?"

JC shifted slightly, shivering as his blue eyes slowly opened, blinking blearily at Justin a few times before they went wide. "Ju— Justin?!" Justin smiled at him and watched as JC blinked a few more times and then asked, "How did you get here?"

"Car, plane, car, and walked," Justin replied, grinning just a bit.

JC laughed despite his surprise and the fact he was still half asleep. "Okay, yeah, that was a stupid question. _Why_ are you here?"

Justin lifted his hand to stroke JC's hair away from his face again as he said softly, "I needed to see you."

JC looked into Justin's eyes, enjoying the gentle caress for a moment before he asked, "Why?"

"I haven't had something in a few years," Justin replied as he continued stroking JC's hair, "but I was sure you'd know where it was."

JC looked confused. "What did you lose?"

Justin smiled and pulled his hand away again to fold his arms on the edge of the hammock and rest his chin on them, his face only a few inches from JC's as he replied, "My heart."

JC's eyes widened again at that. "Y-Your heart?"

"Yeah, Josh," Justin replied, "I gave it to you a long time ago." JC opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again, his eyes shining in the dim light as he just looked at Justin for a long moment, then Justin asked, "You _do_ still want it, don't you?"

"Yeah," JC said a moment later, a smile spreading across his face. "I do. More than anything."

Justin returned the smile and shifted slightly as he suddenly changed the subject. "I know you're cold, we should go inside. Have you had supper yet?"

JC shook his head, his smile not fading as bit as he admitted, "Or lunch. And breakfast was just a grapefruit."

Justin snorted and stood up, taking JC's hand to help him to his feet and then not letting go as they stood looking into each other's eyes in the darkness, both of them smiling. Justin suddenly turned after a minute to head back across the lawn, towing JC behind him. "I'll start supper while you get warmed up, okay?"

Justin looked over his shoulder at JC then to see him smiling happily at him as he said, "Whatever you want, Justin."

Justin gave him a suddenly wicked grin. "Hold _that_ thought for later."

JC's smile widened slightly but he didn't reply as he followed Justin through the back door into the kitchen, hoping Justin hadn't forgotten Lynn's cooking lessons. He was too far out to get pizza delivery and he didn't really want to go out to eat like he had planned, not anymore.

 

* * *

 

JC went to his room to shower and change while Justin rummaged through the cabinets in the kitchen, looking for something to make for supper. He found two cartons of ice cream in the freezer and kept it in mind for later as he closed the freezer door and began to look in JC's refrigerator, not really surprised to find very little in it. There were a couple of pounds of chili meat, but he had already discovered there were no noodles or sauce so spaghetti was out. Besides the meat there were all the makings for a salad, eggs, bacon, three kinds of cheese and a wide variety of fruit.

Justin closed the fridge and turned to go look in the bread box, thinking he'd make cheeseburgers if there was any bread. He soon saw that all JC had was French bread, but given the fact they both loved it and there wasn't really much choice as to what they could eat besides cheeseburgers – Justin did not want salad _or_ fruit if there was actual meat in the house – he decided it would do. He dug out a pan and put it on the stove, then took out the chili meat and separated it into burgers, making sure to make them nice and thick so they would be rare in the middle.

Within a few minutes he had the burgers and some bacon sizzling away as he cut up the tomatoes, singing softly to himself and swaying slightly as he worked. He was completely oblivious to the fact JC was standing in the doorway watching him with a fond smile.

 _This is a promise you can keep  
Just bring the broken heart to me  
Baby you know I'll always be  
the one you've waited for  
the girl you dreamed of  
just let me in and you'll see_

 _What you need is what you get,  
If you come to me,  
I'll give you love you won't regret  
I'll set you free  
If you believe like I believe  
Boy you know it's true  
Everything you need I'll give to you_

Justin began to repeat the chorus as JC silently crossed the kitchen, walking up behind Justin to rest one hand on Justin's waist and look over his shoulder as he said, "Smells divine. What are we having?"

Justin turned his head to look at JC, pausing in what he was doing as he replied, "Burgers with everything, but I'll make you a salad if you want."

JC shook his head. "No, a burger sounds great. I hadn't realized how hungry I am until I smelled the food. Anything you want me to do?"

Justin grinned and pointed towards the little booth-style table across the room with the knife. "Yep, go sit down over there and let me cook. We both know you're even more dangerous in a kitchen than I am."

JC made a face at him. "Ha, ha Justin, I did laugh." He pulled away and walked over to one of the other cabinets to get down two glasses while Justin grinned and started slicing tomatoes again, then JC opened the freezer to get some ice as he asked, "What d'you want to drink, Jup? I can make some tea or there's some soft drinks. Dr Pepper, Sunkist, Barqs and Pepsi I think."

"Barqs, please," Justin replied without looking up as he carefully sliced the last of the tomato.

JC filled the glasses with ice before he bent to look in the lower cabinet by the fridge for the Barqs, then carried the two liter bottle and glasses to the table. He opened the bottle and filled the glasses and then sat down on the bench, scooting over until he was in the corner and could lean back against it with his feet up on the bench in front of him and watch Justin. He still could hardly believe what Justin had said about giving JC his heart, but he was so happy to have Justin with him that he didn't want to dwell on it. He had missed Justin so much since the tour ended and now here he was in JC's kitchen, barefoot in a ragged old pair of snug jeans and an almost skin-tight t-shirt, cooking dinner for him.

JC's smile widened into a grin at that thought and wondered if any of their friends would believe that. Justin Timberlake, People's most eligible bachelor, was in his kitchen cooking for him. Barefoot but not pregnant, though JC wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life trying to change that last part, even if it was impossible.

JC blushed at the sudden mental image of Justin naked in bed under him and his immediate reaction to it, and he was mentally berating himself for it – it was _way_ too soon to be assuming Justin would let him do that – when Justin began singing softly again and JC's eyes went wide.

 _Hot thing - Barely twenty-one.  
Hot thing - Lookin' for big fun.  
Hot thing - What's your fantasy?  
Hot thing - Do you wanna play with me? _

Justin was absently moving to the music in his head as he flipped the burgers again and removed the bacon from the pan, completely oblivious to the fact JC was staring at him as he continued singing.

 _Hot thing - Baby, you dance so good.  
Hot thing - Sugar, I knew you would.  
Hot thing - Tell me what you see  
Hot thing - When you smile, when you smile, when you smile...  
Are your smiles, are your smiles for me? _

Justin put the lettuce and tomatoes on a plate, then turned to walk to the table with them and stopped, his eyebrows going up when he saw JC's completely shocked look. "What, Josh?! Am I turning green or something?" Justin asked as he continued walking over to the table, unable to help a grin when JC shifted sideways so that the table hid his lap.

"No," JC answered finally, still looking surprised. "Did you write that song? I've never heard it before."

Justin laughed and put the plate of vegetables down. "No, Josh. It's a Prince song, I forget which album it was on."

"Prince?" JC asked, his eyebrows going up and his blue eyes getting even wider as he watched Justin walk back over to the counter and get out another plate. "You listen to **_Prince_**?!"

"Yep, it's all Chris' fault though," Justin replied as he removed the French bread from the wrapper and carefully began to slice it, keeping his back to JC as he talked. "He was on an 80's kick on the way across South Dakota, oh, three years ago now I guess, and he wanted to watch 'Purple Rain', then insisted on playing his Prince collection because I had never heard of the guy. It was actually a lot of fun. I got more than a few ideas from his music that I tried out later on Lance." Justin finished cutting a dozen thick slices of bread, then added, "I've got most of Prince's albums now. I even have a few compilations I did of my favorites tucked in the back of my suitcase."

JC was silent for a long moment as Justin carefully sliced Colby and Monterrey Jack cheese and put it on the burgers, trying not to let his face show how Justin's casual mention of trying out Prince's songs on Lance made him feel. JC didn't listen to Prince, but he _knew_ most of his songs were dirty.

JC continued just watching as Justin stood at the stove and waited for the cheese to melt, and Justin had just taken the pan of burgers off the fire when JC asked, "Why are you here, Justin?" sounding subdued and a little tired.

Justin jerked his head around to look at JC, surprised by the complete change in tone, then turned back to put the burgers on a plate. He picked up the plate of bread and bacon in his other hand to carry it and the burgers over to the table. "I told you, Josh," he said as he started across the kitchen, "I needed to see you."

JC was silent as Justin put the food on the table, still not replying when Justin sat down to look at him.

Justin frowned, confused and concerned. "Josh, what's wrong? Did I say something I shouldn't have? You know I'm a dumbass, tell me what I did so I can fix it."

JC looked at Justin a long moment, and then sighed, shrugging. "You didn't do anything, Jup, it's not your fault you love him and not me."

Justin frowned. "Who?! And where the hell did you get that idea, Josh? Were you not _awake_ earlier or something?"

JC rolled his eyes and grabbed a napkin out of the restaurant-style holder in the middle of the table to use as a plate as he started to build himself a burger. "Lance. You know, that guy you've been in love with for years? The one you came out to us for?"

Justin laughed at that and JC looked up quickly, frowning as Justin grinned and said, "You're adorable when you're being an idiot, did you know that?"

"Justin, it's not funny," JC said then, still frowning as he sat back, ignoring his food.

"Yeah, baby, it is," Justin replied, still grinning. "I just spent the day on a plane flying who knows how many miles to be with the man I love more than anything and then I _told him_ I'm in love with him, and he still thinks I'm in love with someone who's like a _brother_ to me. If that's not funny I don't know what is!"

JC looked surprised. "You never said love until now, Justin."

Justin's eyebrows went up, then he leaned against the back of the bench. "Well, I can fix that. Joshua, I love you. I've been in love with you for over five years. Joey and Chris have both known for around two years, and **_Lance_** has known I was in love with you for over three years. I've wished you would see me as something other than your little brother almost as long as 'Nsync has existed, I was just too chickenshit to say five little words."

JC's eyes had softened as Justin spoke, a small smile appearing finally as he asked quietly, "What five words?"

"I'm in love with you," Justin replied immediately, still smiling.

JC's smile widened slightly as he asked, "Really? The spend-forever-with-you kind of love, not the you're-hot-and-I'm-horny-let's-find-a-bed kind?"

Justin laughed. "Both, baby. I love you and you are pretty damned hot, but I don't have to hunt for your bed. I know _right_ where it is and have plans for it just as soon as you've eaten something."

JC blushed when Justin said he was hot, then he grinned slightly as he began working on building himself a sandwich again. "It might take me a while to eat. Especially since you didn't get the dressing and I'm not eating without it."

"Then I'll get the dressing," Justin replied with a grin as he stood up, then he walked over to JC's refrigerator to look for the Thousand Island dressing to go on their burgers. Justin walked back over to sit down across from JC a moment later, putting the dressing where JC could reach it before he began building his own sandwich, not bothering to put it on a napkin.

JC finished building his cheeseburger with dressing, lettuce and tomato and then took a bite, watching Justin pile bacon and tomato on his own sandwich as he chewed, then he swallowed and asked, "Lance has known you love me since you two were together?"

Justin looked up, nodding. "Yeah, before actually. It was only fair to tell him, Josh, I couldn't be with him and let him think I didn't love you."

Justin took a bite of his burger as JC looked confused and asked, "He knew _before_ you got together?"

Justin nodded again, chewing, then swallowed. "Yeah, baby, he knew. I was so fixated on you I didn't really even notice anyone else, not as someone I could fall for anyway. You guys know I had girls in my room sometimes but I never let 'em do more than blow me before I made them leave. Lance figured out what was going on and decided I should know what it was like to be with somebody who cared so I'd quit, in his words, 'dicking around'." Justin smiled and took a drink of his root beer, then added, "He blew my mind that first night, I had no clue sex could be like that."

JC chewed thoughtfully for a long moment, then swallowed. "So it was just sex with you two?"

Justin shrugged, waggling his side to side slightly before he mumbled, "Kinda," around a mouthful of his burger. He chewed and swallowed, taking another drink of his root beer before he added, "Lance is one of my best friends and I'd do anything for him, but I'm not in love with him, I never was. He knew that from the beginning. I was with him because he was a really good friend and I wanted him, and he never said anything about wanting it any different. He's the one who decided to break it off, actually." Justin made a face and added, "I was perfectly content with our relationship, but he got tired of me leaving my shit all over his house and, um, _distracting_ him, when he was trying to work so he finally told me to get another boyfriend." Justin grinned and took another bite of his sandwich as JC chuckled, shaking his head.

They ate in silence after that, watching each other eat and smiling occasionally but neither of them really felt the need to say anything until after they were both through eating, when JC asked, "How did you manage to get time off from working on your album?"

Justin shrugged. "I called Johnny and told him I had something I had to do and that I'd call him when I got back."

JC's eyes widened. "It can't have been _that_ easy."

"Well," Justin temporized, "Johnny did yell at me a little, but when I told him his only other choice was me coming out in the next issue of Rosie's magazine he sort of shut up."

JC laughed. "Justin, you didn't!"

Justin grinned, nodding and looking a little smug. "Yeah, I did. I've been saving that particular threat for when I really wanted something, and I had to come see you."

"Well, you're here," JC said, smiling. "Why didn't you just call me though? I would have come out there and then you wouldn't have had to stop working on your solo thing."

"I didn't want you to come out there, or to keep working on my album. I wanted to come and hide in the hills with the man I love so I could spend a month or so learning that beautiful body of yours," Justin replied with a wicked little grin that made JC blush, then Justin stood and put the left over burger and bacon on the last two slices of bread with the last three pieces of tomato, fully intending to have a snack later after they had worked up an appetite.

JC just sat back and watched as Justin cleared the table, putting the sandwich in the refrigerator and then loading the dishes in the dishwasher and setting the dirty pan in the sink before he turned around to lean back against the counter and give JC a grin. "If I was to come over there and kiss you, would that be okay?"

JC chuckled softly and slid towards the outside edge of the bench. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Justin didn't need a second invitation before he crossed the kitchen, surprising JC when he pulled him to his feet with a smile, then slid his arms around him and leaned in close to just barely brush his lips across JC's. JC's eyes drifted closed when Justin's lips touched his, then opened slightly as Justin whispered against his lips, "I love you," only to fall shut again when Justin kissed him again.

Justin's lips parted against JC's almost immediately that time, nudging JC's lips apart with his tongue only to be met by JC's tongue, which curled slightly against his before stroking against it. Justin made a soft noise after a moment and they both shifted slightly to deepen the kiss even further as they got lost in finally kissing each other, leaving them both breathless when they finally came up for air.

"Wow," Justin said softly after a moment, looking into JC's desire-darkened blue eyes, "so that's what it's like to kiss someone you really love."

JC smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, sucking gently at Justin's lower lip before he pulled away with an impish grin. " _Everything_ is better if it's with someone you love."

Justin's eyes widened slightly, then he grinned and grabbed JC's hand, turning to drag him out of the kitchen. "Damn, we're wasting time in here then."

JC followed him, laughing. "Kissing is not wasting time, I _like_ to kiss."

Justin grinned over his shoulder as they walked along the hallway towards the stairs. "I love kissing, but I want to kiss you all over." Justin paused at the foot of the stairs to grab his bag and give JC a wicked look as he added, "And I do mean _all_ over."

JC's eyes widened slightly, then he tugged Justin away from the stairs and towards the hallway. "This bed's closer."

Justin smirked and followed him, his eyes roaming over JC's body as they walked down the hallway and into what Justin assumed was one of the guest bedrooms until he saw JC's clothes scattered in the floor and Justin's eyebrows went up. "I thought your room was upstairs!"

JC shrugged slightly and gave Justin a little grin. "It is, but I sleep down here a lot. It's not worth the effort to climb the stairs when I've been in the studio half the night."

Justin laughed softly and shook his head, dropping his bag near the bed and then moving to pull JC into his arms again as he said, "I still say you're the one who should be going solo."

JC's eyes widened and then he shook his head vehemently. "Oh no, _not_ happening! I am not going to get trapped into performing _alone_ , that's just... No." JC shuddered slightly.

Justin chuckled and gave him a gentle squeeze as he rested his forehead against JC's. "You're priceless. You've been on stage half your life and you're still afraid to get up there and sing alone."

JC made a face at him. "I'm not _afraid,_ Justin, I just don't want to."

"Sure baby," Justin said, trying not to laugh, "you just keep telling yourself that."

JC made and annoyed noise and tried to pull away from him, taking a step backwards and bumping into the bed. "If you're gonna be an ass you can just go find another bed to sleep in. There _are_ four more in this house, y’ know, I don't have to share mine."

Justin sobered immediately, moving with JC. "Aw baby, don't be that way. You know I was just picking at you."

JC stopped trying to pull away and gave him a dirty look, putting his hands on Justin's chest to hold him away a bit. "Picking at me is _not_ the best way to get into my bed, Justin. Just so you know."

Justin leaned closer and kissed the corner of JC's mouth, then whispered softly, "I'm sorry," and kissed his jaw before he added, "I didn't mean it," and slowly licked along JC's cheek back to his ear to breathe, "I love you."

JC's shoulders slumped slightly then but he sounded amused as he said softly, "You don't play fair."

Justin chuckled, nuzzling his ear as he purred softly, "But you love me anyway." He began kissing JC's throat, starting at his ear and working his way slowly towards JC’s collarbone even as his hands drifted down JC's back to cup the older man's ass.

JC took his hands away from Justin's chest then, sliding one up to the back of Justin's neck as he moved the other around to Justin's back to hold on to him, leaning his head sideways a bit. JC shuddered slightly a moment later when Justin sucked at the sensitive skin in the hollow where his neck met his shoulder, whispering, "God Justin, that feels so good."

Justin lifted his head to give JC a smug smile. "I haven't even gotten started yet, baby."

JC looked into his eyes and returned the smile. "Then start already."

Justin chuckled again and reached for JC's shirt, tugging it upwards, and JC moved his hands to let him pull it off, then was about to reach for Justin's shirt when Justin stepped back and grabbed the hem himself, pulling it off in one quick motion. Justin gave him a grin then and said, "Now we can get started."

JC couldn't help but grin back as Justin stepped close to him again, capturing his lips in another kiss that made all sorts of promises and left them both breathless. Justin pulled away to begin kissing his way down JC's neck again, this time licking and nibbling more than he had before. JC made soft encouraging noises as his hands roamed over Justin's back, his eyes closed and his head tipped back and to the side to let Justin have even more access to his neck as agile lips explored his throat. Justin's hands slowly caressed JC’s hips and thighs, sliding back to massage his ass briefly before moving to JC's hips again as he nibbled at his collarbone and then began working his way even lower, soon barely brushing across one of JC's nipples with his lips, drawing a low groan from JC.

Justin licked across his nipple and then closed his lips over it to suck gently at it as JC's hand slid up to the back of Justin’s neck and tangled in the short curls there. JC softly breathed his name a moment later, his back arching as Justin lightly nibbled the tight little bud. Justin abandoned it and began to trail teasing kisses and nibbles across JC's chest a moment later, slowly working his way across to the other nipple to give it similar treatment before he suddenly lifted his head to look at JC.

Justin grinned at JC's blissful expression and began to give him soft, teasing kisses along his jaw, his muscular chest moving against the now-damp one in his arms while JC's hands slid down over his ass, pulling his hips closer to JC's so that their erections nudged against each other through their clothes. It was Justin's turn to groan then as he tightened his hold on JC's hips, holding him still as Justin moved against him, wishing the rest of their clothes were out of the way. JC evidently had a similar thought because he moved his hands from Justin's ass to slip them between their bodies and begin working on the top button to Justin’s jeans even as he kissed the side of Justin's neck and arched his back slightly, moving against Justin and increasing the friction between them.

Justin nuzzled the skin behind JC's ear then and breathed softly, "I want you so badly right now." He nibbled the skin there, sucking lightly at it before JC's hips rocked against him again and he growled, thrusting against JC's hips reflexively. "If you keep moving like that I'll come in my pants, baby, I swear."

JC made a low noise in his throat and then pulled away slightly as he chuckled and said, "Can't have that." Justin lifted his head to look into JC's eyes then, both of them smiling as JC tugged at the buttons to Justin's jeans, which slipped free easily. Justin slipped his fingers into the waist of JC's sweatpants then and slowly stroked the soft, smooth skin he found there, leaning forward to kiss JC as he felt the last button on his jeans come undone.

JC's hands moved to his hips while they kissed and then quickly pushed Justin's jeans down, his hands sliding over the thin material of Justin's briefs and then along muscular thighs before Justin shifted slightly and the jeans fell to the floor. JC moved his hands back up to Justin's waist then, tugging at his briefs as he broke the kiss to look into Justin's eyes while he slowly pulled them down to Justin's knees before dropping them as he leaned closer to lick up Justin's stomach from his belly button to the top of his abs.

Justin shuddered and pulled JC back up to kiss him hungrily, then he suddenly picked JC up and moved closer to the bed, dropping JC there before he hooked his fingers in the waistband of JC's sweats and said softly, "These have _got_ to come off."

JC chuckled and lifted his hips obligingly so Justin could pull his sweats down, then gasped and arched up off the bed when Justin suddenly leaned down and licked the head of his cock. JC knew what to expect next but he still caught his breath with a soft moan as Justin began to use his talented mouth on his erection. JC's fingers tangled convulsively in the sheet he was laying on as Justin licked and nuzzled at his cock, drawing needy little noises from JC that would have been embarrassing if he had noticed he was making them.

Justin suddenly changed tactics after a few minutes of teasing JC and deep throated him, wringing a deep groan out of JC as his hips arched up off the bed again, the small corner of his mind that was still rational registering surprise when Justin just moved with him instead of holding him down. Justin let JC thrust his hips as he rather skillfully worked his mouth and throat on JC's cock, and it was only a few moments before JC arched up off the bed one last time and came with a low cry, his whole body shuddering as Justin swallowed quickly.

JC collapsed bonelessly on the bed, gasping for breath, and Justin licked him clean before he pulled away with a smug grin. Justin licked his lips as he crawled up the bed to kiss JC, who responded warmly as he wrapped his arms around Justin, encouraging him closer. Justin broke the kiss after a long moment and shifted to begin exploring JC's body with his mouth again, licking and sucking at the sweaty skin of JC's throat and shoulder while JC's hands rubbed his back.

"Justin," JC said after a moment, his voice quiet but obviously happy, and when Justin lifted his head to look at him JC gave him a soft smile. "Make love to me."

JC felt Justin shudder and saw his dark blue eyes darken even further as Justin asked softly, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Justin, I am," JC replied immediately, nodding. "I've waited a long time for this. For you."

Justin smiled and leaned down to give him a slow, searching kiss before he lifted his head and said quietly, "So have I."

JC returned the smile and then Justin ducked his head to give him a quicker kiss before he pulled away to climb off the bed and go crouch in the floor next to his bag. JC watched him from the bed with a little grin, enjoying the view while Justin hurriedly rummaged around, making the CD case he'd stuffed in last fall out, followed by his Walkman and a t-shirt.

"What CD is that?" JC asked after a moment, his grin widening as Justin made and annoyed noise and started looking in the other end of his bag.

"One I made a while back that I was listening to in the car on the way out here," Justin replied absently, still digging with an annoyed expression as he began pulling clothes out of his bag and dropping them in the floor.

JC leaned over and opened the drawer in the bedside table, pulling out a small tube of lubricant with a grin. "Is this what you're hunting for, Justin?"

Justin looked up quickly, and then grinned. "Yep."

JC closed his hand around the tube and shifted back over towards the middle of the bed. "Then put that CD in the stereo and get that gorgeous ass of yours back in my bed."

Justin laughed and grabbed the CD as he stood, then crossed quickly to the stereo in the corner. "Sounds like a plan to me, baby."

JC watched him with an appreciative smile as Justin put the disc in and pushed a few buttons, then turned and started back towards the bed. The music began then and Justin unconsciously began to move in time with the beat as JC enjoyed having a chance to get another good look at Justin’s muscular body. Justin climbed onto the bed a moment later, moving to kneel between JC's thighs and then leaning down to kiss him as Prince began to sing.

 _Here we are in this big ol' empty room,  
Staring each other down.  
You want me just as much as I want you,  
Let's stop fooling around.  
Take me baby, kiss me all over,  
Play with my love, ooh...  
Bring out what's been in me for far too long,  
Baby, you know that's all I've been dreaming of._

Justin's hand found JC's then and he took the lube, continuing to kiss JC as he opened the tube by feel and squirted a generous amount on his fingertips before he closed it and laid it on the bed nearby. He shifted to lean his weight on one elbow then and continued kissing JC slow and deep as he reached down between JC's legs to brush his lubed fingers against his ass. JC made a soft noise then as he spread his legs even wider, rotating his hips to give Justin even better access as Justin's fingers stroked against him gently.

JC was soon moving into the caress and making soft, hungry noises, and Justin pulled away from their kiss to watch as JC threw his head back and close his eyes, lifting his hips every time Justin's fingers moved.

 _Do me, baby, like you never done before.  
Ooh, give it to me ‘til I just can't take no more.  
Come on and do me, baby, like you never done before.  
Ooh, I want you now, I just can't wait no more,  
Can't wait, oh... _

Justin watched JC while he stroked and teased JC for another minute or so, smiling all the while, then carefully slid one finger past the tight ring of muscle, stopping when JC gasped and tightened around his finger and then slowly beginning to move when he felt him relax again. Justin gently stroked in and out with just one finger until JC began to rock against his hand slightly, encouraging him, then Justin finally slid his finger deeper. He found JC's prostate a moment later, grinning when JC cried out softly and bucked his hips up, making Justin's finger hit it again as JC gasped out his name.

Justin rubbed his finger across JC's prostate a few more times before he pulled his finger free of JC’s body, drawing a needy whimper from JC, who arched up off the bed again just as Justin slipped two fingers inside of him.

 _Here we are looking for a reason  
For you to lay me down  
For a love like ours is never out of season,  
So baby, please stop teasing me.  
Ooh, what you do, I can never love no other...  
You're the best I ever had, ooh....  
Whenever we're not close to one another,  
I just want you so bad._

Justin carefully began stretching JC then, being sure to hit JC's prostate frequently, and when he thought JC was ready he withdrew his fingers again to go back with three, stretching him even further. JC clutched at Justin's shoulder and the bed, his hips rising in time with Justin's gentle stroking as he wordlessly begged for more.

Justin was just about to remove his fingers again when JC groaned and said, "God, I'm ready already."

Justin chuckled and leaned over to kiss JC hungrily for a moment before he pulled away again, licking his lips before he murmured, "I just wanted to be sure, baby."

JC opened his eyes to look at him then, the blue almost luminescent in the dim light from the lamp. "I'm sure, Justin, please."

Justin pulled his fingers free and then he gave JC another quick, dirty kiss, as he slicked his cock quickly with the excess lube on his hand and his own precum. He pulled away from JC then to look down at him as JC lifted his legs to rest his calves on Justin's shoulders. Justin lined up against his body, then entered him in one slow thrust as JC arched his back and groaned.

 _So do... Do me, baby, like you never done before.  
Ooh, give it to me ‘til I just can't take no more.  
Come on, do me, baby, like you never done before.  
Ooh, I want you now, I just can't wait no more._

Justin shuddered, his head falling forward as he closed his eyes and braced his hands on either side of JC's shoulders, trying not to come from the way JC's body tightened convulsively around him a few times before he was still, both of them breathing hard. JC made a low noise a moment later as he arched up against him and Justin didn't need a second invitation as he slowly began to move, thrusting deep inside JC before he pulled back and did it again, trying to keep the angle right to make sure he hit JC's prostate on every stroke. JC moved to meet every thrust, clutching at Justin’s shoulders and whispering words of encouragement that Justin couldn't quite make sense of.

Justin shifted to brace himself on just one hand after a few minutes and began to stroke JC's erection, letting one of JC's legs slide off his shoulder as JC groaned and bucked his hips against him more forcefully. Justin moved JC's other leg down to his hip, and JC wrapped both legs around Justin's waist as Justin leaned down and covered JC's gasping mouth with his own, thrusting harder as he stroked JC's cock and they both headed quickly towards the brink.

JC was the first to come, his release spurting up over his stomach as he moaned into Justin's mouth, his lithe body trembling as he clenched around Justin's cock, the sudden almost painfully tight grip on his cock drawing a low groan from Justin as he too shuddered and came. Justin collapsed onto JC as the last of the aftershocks passed, then rolled them over so JC was laying on his chest as they both gasped for breath, trembling slightly as they came down.

Justin was the first to speak a little while later, slowly stroking JC's sweaty back as he said softly, "I love you, baby."

JC lifted his head to give Justin a sweet, sleepy smile. "I love you too, Justin." He leaned to give Justin a slow, loving kiss before he laid his head on Justin's chest again, tightening his arms around him. "If I had known it would be that great I would have gotten you to do it a lot sooner."

Justin chuckled softly and kissed the top of JC's head. "Like you said earlier, baby, it's better with someone you love. You're amazing."

JC lifted his head to look at Justin again, suddenly serious as he murmured, "I wouldn't know. I've never done that before."

Justin's eyes widened in surprise, then a slow grin spread across his face as he asked softly, "You mean I got to be your first?"

JC nodded, smiling at Justin's obvious delight. "I've done other things but not that. I was waiting for the right person at first, then I realized he was in front of me all along and started waiting for you. I'm glad I did."

Justin pulled JC in for another lingering, loving kiss and then said softly, "I'm glad you did too, even though I didn't wa—"

JC put a finger to his lips, smiling. "Sweetheart, don't. I'm _glad_ you were with Lance. One of us should know what he's doing."

"I guess so," Justin replied after a moment. "When I first got with Lance neither of us really had a clue what we were doing, we were just horny and impatient. We skipped some things that we really shouldn't have that first time, and he was pretty sore afterwards."

JC's smile widened slightly. "See, that's just what I mean. I'm not at all sore." He kissed Justin again, and then grinned at him. "As a matter of fact, I feel pretty damn good."

Justin chuckled and pulled JC closer for another quick kiss. "I don't know about you, baby, but I could use a little sleep."

JC smiled and nodded. "Me too." He sat up and reached for the blanket that was haphazardly piled at the foot of the bed, pulling it up over them before he snuggled against Justin's side with a happy sigh and closed his eyes, soon drifting off to sleep.

 

End

 


End file.
